Nothing But the Rain
by jmd0820
Summary: Just a little story that is another way to rid ourselves of Donna. Set towards the end of season 5 but not canon compliant. Also Vic is not pregnant in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Set loosely in Season 5 when Walt was still seeing Donna. Not canon. Also, Vic is not pregnant in this story.

Side note: I know very little about weather in Wyoming so just go with it if it's not realistic. Blame climate change.

Ch. 1

The Bronco was quiet. He hated this particular silence. He missed the days when she would fiddle with the radio and then complain when he refused to listen to static filled songs. He longed for the days when she would rattle on about anything really. Vic sat in her normal seat but things were far from normal. Her head was bent over the notes in her lap from their current case. She wore her sunglasses which kept her eyes from him. When she did speak to him, it was concise and to the point. There was no teasing or cajoling. She rarely cracked jokes with him anymore. The closeness he had once shared with her had been severed. He knew it was his own fault.

She knew he was watching her. For all his attempts at subtly, she knew him too well. Everything about him gave him away. The way he sat stiffly. The way his hand gripped the steering wheel. It was all unnatural. They weren't on a serious call. His posture should be relaxed. Once up on a time, it would have been. He had always been comfortable with her and she with him. Now, the air between them was tense and quiet. It was easier just to concentrate on the case. Every time she tried to address it with him, he shut down and became distant. A person could only take that so many times before it became pointless to even try.

"Walter?"

They both jumped slightly when the radio crackled and Ruby's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Where are you?"

"Headed back from the Dixon ranch."

"We just got a report of an accident over at Powder Creek. Looks like a single car."

He nodded even though Ruby couldn't see him.

"We're headed that way."

He turned on his lights and floored it.

When they arrived on the scene, they quickly located a single car precariously perched close to the water down an embankment. Walt surveyed the scene as they got out.

"Not much holding that car up."

Vic nodded, her eyes scoping out the vehicle.

"Driver looks unconscious."

Creek didn't seem appropriate for the body of water rushing by. Rain had been heavier than normal this year. They were in a purgatory caught between late winter and early spring and the weather had been pretty unpredictable. He opened the door. The driver was a woman who looked younger than Vic. There was blood seeping from a cut at her hairline.

"Must've hit her head."

He carefully felt for her seat belt, relieved when he heard the click of release. He began to ease the woman from the car. The car had left the road and headed for the creek. The only things that seemed to have stopped it was a fallen dead tree that extended out over the swiftly moving water. The angle lent itself to the idea that the car might fall the rest of the way into the water was a very real possibility.

"Shit!"

The urgency in her voice commanded his attention. Vic was scrambling around the car.

"What?"

"There's a kid in there. A toddler. He's on the far side."

Walt laid the woman out on the ground and headed back towards the wrecked vehicle. It looked as though it had already shifted steeper down the bank.

"Be careful, Vic."

She opened the door farthest from the water and lowered herself inside carefully. Her unexpected weight caused the car to rock slightly. She froze momentarily until the car stilled. Slowly she reached for the buckle on the child's car seat.

"Fuck. It's jammed."

Walt's hand slid to his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Here. Just cut the straps."

He leaned down and gently tossed the knife towards Vic. His stomach lurched a little when it landed in her hand securely. Turning back to the car, she eased herself closer.

"Careful."

"Okay."

He could hear the irritation mixed with fear in her voice.

"Got it!"

She tucked the knife into her back pocket and began to lift the child up from his seat. The car shifted again. Vic muttered a curse and braced herself against the backseat. She moved slowly and carefully towards Walt and the far door.

"I'm gonna pass him to you."

The young boy was also unconscious. Walt stretched his arms as Vic lifted the boy up. Again the car rocked, this time losing ground. Walt's hands closed around the boy just as Vic lost her balance and fell against the seat. The sudden impact along with the already unstable ground caused the car to lean farther down.

"Dammit!"

She moved to hoist herself up as Walt pulled the child free from the wrecked car and laid him safely away. He turned back to help Vic when he heard the sound of metal wrenching and wood snapping. The flimsy tree holding the car place splintered and the weight of the car pushed down towards the rushing creek. Vic scrambled to get clear but again lost her foothold as the car lurched downwards towards the water.

It happened faster than he could react. He reached for her but the open car door smacked his arm as it fell away, rocking with the motion of the car. Then car wasn't there anymore. It was gone and so was Vic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

In his moment of near panic, Walt hadn't noticed the Ferg pull up in the Charger. An ambulance pulled in behind him as paramedics jumped out heading for the mother and child lying on the bank. Walt began to swiftly move down the embankment towards the water's edge. The car was being pushed along by the water. He ignored everything, trying in vain to reach it. The water was faster and all he could do was watch as it rushed away, dipping beneath the surface.

"Sheriff."

Walt scrambled back up the bank towards Ferg.

"The car...it washed out. Vic's in it."

Ferg's eyes widened. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

"I'll get some help."

Walt nodded as he started away.

"Secure the scene, Ferg. Make sure everyone is safe."

"Where are you going?"

"To find that car."

Walt moved as quickly as he could down the bank. Try as he might, he couldn't get a visual on the small car. He knew at some point, the water would get shallow and the car would stop moving. He could only hope it wasn't too late.

x

Everything hurt. That was her first thought as the blackness that clouded her mind began to clear. Everything was cold was the second. Vic rolled as she felt her stomach heaved. Propping on her side, she vomited water as her stomach attempted to clear itself of the water she had swallowed. Once the heaving had subsided, she rested her head on her hands. She had been thrown clear from the vehicle at some point. She couldn't say when. Here, the water wasn't deep but it was sure as hell cold. She pushed herself up on her knees and looked around. It was all wooded hear. The water has pushed her away from the road. Satisfied that nothing was broken or didn't seem to be, she rose unsteadily. The sun was setting. That was bad. She wasn't sure where she was. That was worse. A chilly wind blew down from the mountain as she slogged through ankle deep water to the bank.

Sitting down on a large rock, she ran her hands over her face, trying to get her brain to work. She would kill for her coat. Unfortunately, she had left it on the seat of the Bronco when they arrived at the accident scene. It had seemed a hindrance at the time. Her head was pounding. No doubt she had banged it on something. There didn't seem to be any blood. Standing, she looked around. The best thing to do would be to start in the direction she had come from. Being caught out here in the cold night and soaking wet would dangerous. She began moving slowly. Every step ached. She couldn't have walked more than twenty feet when she felt the cold drops of rain begin to fall from the clouds over here. Vic looked up, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Really?"

x

Walt wasn't sure how long he had been walking. Nor did he care. His only concern was finding her. It would be dark soon and that would complicate things tremendously. He had been glancing up at the sky. It threatened. He knew they were in for a cold night tonight. Not quite cold enough for snow. It would be cold enough to be incredibly dangerous for someone who was wet and had no shelter. The bank was thick her with bushes and brambles. He hoped backup would be coming up soon. He knew it would take a bit of time for everyone to get organized and come looking for them. Once it got dark, there was no guarantee they would come. He paused.

"Vic!"

He listened. His ears strained for any sound that she might be nearby. All he heard was the rushing water. A large drop hit his hat and then another.

The rain was here.

x

She had to stop again. The world was moving and it shouldn't be. Vic went down on one knee and rubbed at her head. She must have hit it harder than she had originally thought. She could still see the car where it had come to rest once it had cleared the deep rushing water and came to a flat calm area. She hadn't made it very far at all. She moved to stand but dizziness caused her to stumble. Bracing herself on her hands, she looked around. The rain continued to fall at a steady place. Her eyes roved over the brush around here. She see any signs of life or any signs of shelter. She was shivering now. Hard. Her teeth clattered together as the cold wracked her body. She moved to stand again but her boot slid futilely on the wet ground bringing her all the way down into the mud. Her breathing was hard and her vision seemed to be swimming. She would lay here for just a minute. Only a minute.

x

"Vic!"

Still nothing. Walt's clothes clung to him. He blew on his hands trying to force warm air over them. He wasn't dressed for these elements. Neither was she and that drove him forward. The water wasn't as loud here. It seemed to be leveling off. He wasn't real sure how far he had walked. It seemed like a few miles but his mind wasn't working quite right. He boots crashed over the set brush as he continued to push his way through. He didn't even have a flashlight and it was very nearly dark.

He pressed on , against his better judgement. He would never leave her out there. He knew that. He could only hope that she knew that.

The water was almost calm now. The only sound was of the heavy rain soaking him. He had reached a wide clearing. The water mostly trickled here.

"Vic!"

Had it been completely dark he wouldn't have seen her. By the very last light of day, he spotted a shape lying on the ground. He ran over and his breath caught. She was on her side, her face obscured by her arm and the hair that had come loose from its braid. Her skin was startlingly cold to the touch. He ran his hands over her carefully. Everything seemed to be intact and no worse for the wear. He ran his hands over her neck and hand. There was a large bump on her head. He was pretty sure it would be a concussion. He rolled her carefully.

"Vic?"

His voice was soft now. She had clearly been walking back towards the accident scene. Walt looked around. Darkness had fallen. He searched his mind. He knew this area. He knew this entire county. Moving, he slid his arms under her and lifted her gently. Her head lolled over his arm as he made his way away from the river, hoping for a miracle.

x

He had been right. This entire area was littered with hunting camps and he was close to one. Cabin was a strong word for the dilapidated one room structure. He doubted this one was even in use anymore. But, it was dry and he could build a fire. He shed his own coat and hat and turned his attention to his surroundings. There was a fireplace that looked about a hundred years old. He spotted a rusty cost in the corner and discarded rags and musty old bedding. There appeared to be some dilapidated furniture of some kind. He shook the dirt out of an army green blanket and laid it on the floor next to Vic. It was hard to see anything in the dark but he felt his way around well enough. He began to work the buttons on her uniform shirt. All of her clothes were soaked through and he knew he had to free her from them and get her dry. He forced his mind to function on an emergency level as he worked his way through the layers of clothes. Keeping his eyes averted, he was all business. Once he had her undressed, he pulled the old blanket around her and tucked it so that none of her skin was exposed. It smelled but it was dry.

He moved around the cabin sorting through old simple pieces of busted furniture. It looked like it had once been a small table with a chair. Now it would be firewood. He smashed it into smaller pieces and swept up pieces of grass and twig that had invaded the space for kindling. Fishing in his pocket he came out with a lighter. He had learned a long time ago, in this environment, to always carry a knife and lighter. It took some work but he finally coaxed a decent sized fire. He tugged Vic gently towards the fire and laid her, still wrapped in the blanket, close enough to feel it's heat. He began to removed his own wet clothes, stopping at his underwear. He laid all the clothes flat, hoping the air would dry them.

He located one more blanket. If possible it was smellier and dirtier than the first. He lowered himself to the floor near Vic and draped it over himself. Starting with his hands, he began to rub his hands over her skin trying to speed up the warming process. He knew hypothermia was the greatest enemy and he knew there was only so much time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Her mind was swimming. She could feel herself trying to wake up. There was a pounding in her head. She wasn't as cold anymore. There was an odd warmth to her now. She struggled to open her eyes. At first, they would only flutter. Moaning she tried again and this time they opened. It was dry here. That was her thought. The cold rain was no longer pelting down on her. It was lit but dimly with an orange glow. Her eyes moved slowly. There was a fire. That's what was casting the orange light around. She snuggled deeper into the blanket around her. For a minute, she wondered if it had all been a dream.

"Vic?"

His voice was soft. She rolled towards the sound.

Walt heard her moan and hovered over her. He had laid next to her and pulled the extra blanket over them both.

"Vic, can you hear me?"

Her voice was raspy but it was music to his ears.

"Walt?"

She moved closer to him, no doubt seeking warmth. He ran hand over her cheek and bowed his head close to hers.

"Hey, welcome back."

Her eyes strained to find his in the low light.

"Where are we?"

"Not real sure but it's dry and kind of warm. Figured it beat the alternative."

She tried to sit up and he helped her. Vic looked down at herself.

"Walt, where are my clothes? Where are your clothes?"

Her head was still pounding and felt uneven. But, it could process the fact that she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear and a blanket. In spots, she could feel his bare skin pressed to hers.

"Drying."

He nodded his head off to the side.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. The kid?"

"You got him out. The paramedics got there. They're safe."

"Shit my head hurts."

His fingers brushed through her hair.

"Yeah, you probably got a pretty good hit on the head. You scared me, Vic, when you wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry."

He smiled and traced a finger down her cheek.

"It's okay. Right now just rest. We'll get out of here in the morning."

He tugged her towards him and she allowed herself to settle against him. He was warm. That's what she told herself.

Walt rested his head just above hers, his chin brushing her hair. She shifted until she was flush against him. The bare skin of her legs brushed against his. He allowed himself to indulge in the feel of her. It would be okay just for a while.

x

Walt snapped awake. He must have drifted off. Vic was still tucked up against him, breathing evenly. He propped his head on his hand and looked down at her. All of the stress they had been through lately didn't seem to plague her in this moment. The blanket she was wrapped in had slipped low on her chest revealing her shoulders and neck. He had fed the fire just before had fallen asleep. It was low but still burning enough to warm the small space. Walt found himself entranced watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. Of all the times he had thought about lying unclothed with Vic, this wasn't what he had in mind. Still, her presence next to him was intoxicating.

Her eyes fluttered and opened a bit. Her gaze moved around the room and then found his face. The questions in her eyes eased into a smile. It had been so long since he had seen a genuine smile from her directed at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey."

"Is it morning?"

The huskiness in her sleep soaked voice did things to him.

"Nope."

She made no move to sit up. Walt shifted his hand and traced the outline of her collarbone. Her eyes flicked towards the movement and then back to his face. He wanted to kiss her in that moment more than he could remember wanting anything recently. He could still remember waking up to the feel of her lips on his in the hospital after he had been shot. It had seemed like a dream until she had spoken to him and brought him to reality.

In her reverie of her, he didn't realize he'd lowered his face closer to hers. Vic's eyes had widened slightly. Gently, he continued his path and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. Before she could respond, he had pulled back a couple of inches. Her lips had parted slightly and he could feel the warm moisture of her breath on his face. The rise and fall of her chest has quickened and he could see the motion of her exposed throat as she swallowed.

Unsure what had come over him, he lowered his face and pressed his lips to that exact spot on her throat. She inhaled sharply at the contact. He continued to trail light kisses up her throat and along her jaw until his path brought him back to her mouth. Her hands had founds themselves on the back of his head and he could feel the slight encouraging tugs as she attempted to prolong the contact of his mouth to her skin. He held his face close to hers again. This time it was Vic who lifted her head and closed the gap between them. Their lips met again and with more pressure. Her hand wound into his hair and pulled him firmly to her. He moved over her, supporting his weight on his elbows. Vic's right knee bent up causing more of the blanket between them to slide away. He again left her mouth and this time his movements took him down her chests close to her breasts. His hand pulled the blanket away, exposing her and continued to rain kisses on the new found flesh. He could feel her squirming under him now, trying to make as much physical contact as possible.

With one forceful pull, he snatched away the blanket that had been around her so that they were body to body without boundaries. His last coherent thought as his hands tugged at her underwear was swallowed up along with any shred of control he had at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Mmmm."

She moved against him, her eyes closed. Walt cradled her with one arm and watched her. The sounds she made in her sleep sounded a lot like the sounds she had made when they had finally come together. He felt his body stirring and willed it to stop. He couldn't pinpoint what had led him to kiss her. He suspected it was months of being closed off from her and trying to force himself to only think of her as an employee. The lingering jealousy had had felt as her friendliness with Eamon. His own attempts to be with Donna, which was still ongoing. She still had not shared his bed despite their numerous attempts. Something always shut them down and felt no urgency to push the issue. He had thought it was the aftermath of the shooting. Now, holding Vic, he wondered if there wasn't more to it. More than likely this was going to blow up in his face. Tomorrow, they would be back in their real lives with the same problems and issues that had been between them for months.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice startled him. Her eyes were focused on him. In the dimming firelight, he could just make out the green flecks in them. He exhaled, not wanting to destroy the comfortable cocoon they were currently shrouded in.

"Nothing important. How's your head?"

She made a face.

"Mostly better. Still hurts a little."

She sat up, pulling the blanket with her.

"Thanks for coming after me, Walt. I know things haven't been great between us lately."

He extended a hand and brushed back the hair falling across her face. It wasn't everyday he saw her with her hair down.

"You're welcome."

His eyes shifted towards the window.

"The sun will be up soon."

He knew she understood. She moved away from him and ran her hand over their clothes.

"They're about dry."

Slowly, Vic stood, exposing parts of her legs and back that nearly made him pull her back down. Instead, he averted his eyes as she collected her clothes. Dropping the blanket,she dressed, grimacing.

"Still a little damp."

He nodded and reached for his own clothes. Vic finished first and moved to stand by the fire. The orange glow illuminated her face and made her look dreamy. He finished dressing and stood next to her. She kept her eyes on the flame.

"Vic..."

She shook her head.

"I know. Just don't. Okay?"

He nodded his head solemnly. After standing quietly for another minute, Walt extinguished the fire while Vic pulled on her jacket and her boots. Walt followed suit and they left the warm intimacy of the small shack. The rain had long stopped but its scent hung in the predawn air. He heard her behind him inhale deeply and then let the breath out. Walt nodded his head.

"This way."

Halfway back to where the accident has occurred they met up with Ferg and a search team. Dawn had broken by the time they made it back to his Bronco. Vic shook her head at his attempts to get her to the hospital.

"I'm okay, Walt."

There had been something sad and resigned in her tone. She slid into the passenger seat.

"Just drop me off at home. All I really want is a hot shower and some dry clothes that don't smell."

He nodded in acceptance and did as she asked. He kept the vehicle running as he put it in park next to her RV. She lingered for a moment in silence before she opened the door and got out. He gave her one glance just before she closed the door and then he pushed the gear into reverse and backed out.

x

"Hear anything about our accident victims?"

Walt looked up from pouring himself a cup of coffee, surprised to hear her voice. He regained his neutrality and nodded as she hung her coat over the back of her chair.

"Hospital kept them both overnight. They both had minor injuries but they're good. They'll recover."

She nodded her head as she sat down. Ruby bustled over.

"Vic, why are you here? You should have taken the day off after what you went through. Walt, you should have insisted."

He accepted the admonishment with a smile as Vic busied herself. He had turned to retreat to his office when the door opened.

"Walt!"

He knew it was Donna before he turned around. She wore a serious expression.

"I heard they were searching for you? Are you okay?"

"Yep, we ran into a situation helping some accident victims. Everything is fine."

She smiled tightly and nodded her head.

"Dinner? You can tell me all about it."

He did appreciate the calmness of her tone. Lizzie would have been frantic.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Vic's head turn their way briefly before she stood up, pulling her jacket from her chair as she went. The movement caught Donna's attention. Vic pulled on her jacket.

"I...haven't had breakfast. Gonna run over to the Busy Bee."

Walt remained motionless as she left and the door closed behind her with finality. Donna redirected her focus.

"So...dinner tonight?"

"Um...sure."

After that she was gone and went to his office alone with only his thoughts for company.

x

"So, what's up?"

He sat on Donna's couch watching her nurse a glass of wine. He had declined this time. Wine wasn't his thing. He always felt slightly uncomfortable in her house. It was so neat and well organized. He didn't really see much of her reflected here. She sat next to him wearing a blouse and dress pants. He had an instantaneous thought of Vic in her RV wearing a tank top and jeans passing him a beer. He marveled momentarily at how different they were. Donna was proper and composed with a calm and standoffish demeanor. Vic, in contrast, said whatever she thought when she thought it and normally accompanied her comments with an eye roll. She was about as calm as a hurricane and wore her emotions all over her expressive face. Good times or bad, he usually knew where he stood with her. Donna could be tough to decipher.

"Walt?"

Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you?"

"Sorry, my mind wandered."

"You're odd tonight. More than normal."

Vic's voice echoed in his mind.

 _You're quiet-er than normal._

"Sorry."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

He had battled all day with what to tell her about his overnight adventure. It wasn't in his nature to lie to women. It also wasn't in his nature to be unfaithful. Was that what this was? He and Donna had not been intimate. He wasn't even sure where this was headed or if it was something long term. The ground felt uneven.

"You do realize I make a living out of body language and unspoken expressions."

He frowned. She tilted her head to one side.

"Something happened last night while you were...out. Didn't it?"

He forced his eyes to hers.

"I wasn't alone. I was with Vic."

"You mentioned that."

He looked away and a knowing look came across her face.

"Something happened between the two of you."

She said it as a statement of fact and he merely nodded.

"It wasn't something we planned. It just happened."

"Doesn't it always. It's not exactly news that she has a crush on you."

He hated the way she made it sound like Vic was a kid whose feelings no depth. He felt an innate need to defend her.

"Vic didn't initiate it. I did."

She seemed to take the news in stride. She set her glass down with a clink and leaned back.

"I can't say I'm shocked, Walt. Two people in a life threatening situation...it's not all that uncommon for intimacy to arise in those circumstances."

He ran his palms over his jeans.

"I would like to apologize."

She smiled at him with an expression that bordered pity.

"I like you, Walt. I do but I'm not all that upset by this. I suppose we both know this hasn't seemed to be headed much of anywhere."

He nodded his head in acceptance and stood up.

"I'll go."

She rose and followed him to the door. There wasn't much to say except goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

As much as he wanted to go to Vic, he drove home instead. Somewhere around his third can of beer the visions finally intruded on him completely. He had been fighting them from the first moment he saw her this morning. Vic, with her hair loose around her shoulders smiling at him softly in a way he hadn't ever seen her smile. The blanket falling away and his hands running over her smooth, pale skin where it was exposed. The touch of her hands in his hair and on his back pulling him ever closer as though she wanted to merge them. He had struggled to find intimacy with Donna, a woman he should care more about and failed. He had been with Lizzie but he had felt disconnected from her and had chalked it up to lust over love. He had been ashamed of himself later and had characteristically avoided her after that until that night she had accused him of having an affair with Vic.

Then there was Vic. The woman he shouldn't have had any feelings for. The one who was married and worked for him. The marriage part had taken care of itself but she still worked for him. That was the obstacle had placed in front of himself as a border after the dissolution of her marriage. It seemed to matter less and less the longer he knew her, though. She had succeeded where so many others had failed at inserting herself firmly in his mind and then his heart. Her stubborn inability to take no for an answer and her sheer refusal to accept things as they were had pulled him out of a funk he had been lost in for months. Her vitality was contagious and infected him when he needed it the most. He energy had wrapped itself around him and infused him with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time both professionally and personally.

A knock on his door snapped him to the present.

He opened it to find her standing there, unsure of herself.

"Hey."

He stood there in silence.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He closed the door behind her and stood with his hands on his hips. Her eyes swept over the room and landed on the beer cans on the table.

"Are you drunk?"

He shook his head.

"No."

"Are you in one word answer mode tonight?"

He almost said no but it might have gotten him punched.

"What's up, Vic?"

"Right to the point. Nice. Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Then why are you here?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know really. I guess I was wondering if you told her."

"I did."

"So, I suppose she hates me now more than she already did."

"I don't think she hated you."

She smiled a little.

"Oh, she hates me. Trust me on that."

He gave a shrug.

"It doesn't matter. It's over."

"I'm sorry, Walt."

Her eyes told him she was being honest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to see you get hurt. I want you to be happy."

"I wasn't."

"I kind of got that vibe. Who ended it?"

"Mutual parting I would say."

She had moved so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"I'm still sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who...started it."

"Yeah, but still..."

Her voice faded out. She brought a hand up and ran her finger lightly over the top button of his shirt. He swallowed heavily, his body responding to her.

"Walt, I don't want to go back to where we were. It sucked."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep."

"So...where does that leave us?"

Her vulnerability was on full display. For a second, he was back in an alley watching her open herself up to him. He shoved those thoughts away. He didn't want to be in that dark place again.

"I don't know."

She sighed and dropped her hand, unhappy with his answer.

"You're killing me her..."

He cut her off with his hands snapping over her forearms and pulling her to him. His mouth pressed to hers and his tongue was already invading her mouth. She accepted it willingly, her hands finding the back of his neck and pulling him down to her. His hands slid down her back and rested just at the small of her back as the kiss deepened and escalated rapidly. There wasn't anything tentative about it like there had been the first time. His hands slid farther down pressing her into him. He didn't want her to doubt how much he wanted her. With one move, he hefted her up and against him. Instinctively, her legs closed around him and he walked them carefully to the bed.

x

She was cradled against him again. This time, they were in a soft bed and the blankets were clean. She made the same humming sound as she relaxed. His hands pulled strands of her hair softly through his fingers, letting them fall away and then gathering up more.

"So that happened."

"Yep."

She rested her face on his chest so that she could meet his eyes and smiled at him.

"Don't start with the one word shit."

"Sorry."

She tried to look serious but failed and relapsed into laughing at him.

"Asshole."

He smiled and ran his hand over her check and neck.

"I don't have any answers, Vic. All I know is what I feel and I feel like this is right where I need to be."

Her face grew serious.

"You're not going to shut down on me, are you?"

"No."

He kissed her forehead and resumed playing with her hair.

She relaxed back into him and rearranged herself into a more comfortable position. She didn't have any more answers than he did to the questions they both had in their minds. Thing was he was pretty sure the answer was right in front of them both and it was all they needed.


End file.
